Dear DiaryJournal
by Daniness
Summary: Riza thinks Roy is complete pig only interested in models and actoresses. Can he prove her wrong?
1. Dear DiaryJournal

Riza(the main character) is SUPPOSED to be out of character. She is because I made her personality since she's not really in the show all too much PLUS no one as reclusive as her thinks the way they act since it may be inappropriate. I am an example of such people. It is supposed to be her inner feelings in her diary. I'd appreciate it if people would stop telling me she's out of character because I know and she's supposed to be.

Thanks,

Dani

Riza's Diary/Journal

12/11/1512:30 P.M.

Dear Diary/Journal,

Look at him over there. He disgusts me! Strutting around bragging about his new girlfriend, Mary Harris, which by the way, happens to be a supermodel. Not just any supermodel though, no he couldn't settle for an ordinary one, she's THE top model of the world. She has houses in all the continents and a men at every port. Poor dummy doesn't know what's coming to him. She'll break his wittle heart like all the others she's screwed over. On the other hand, he's done the same to countless females in his days. He's a true player. I don't get his type.

Here he comes

HIM(uninterested): Hello..

ME: Oh. Hello? I hear you're going on a date with Mary Harris. The uh..Miss Amestrain of the year for the third time??

HIM(uninterested): Yeah..that's her. I'm taking her to Freshe this after noon.

ME: That's cool? Tell how it goes, alright?

He walks away without responding.

Huh..he's got blue eyes..that's sexy?? Like, dark onyx blue that pierces my soul to it's core. No. Nevermind. He does NOT pierce my inner soul. Hear me? DOESNT! I don't want a man like him, a womanizer and an all around turd, a polished turd actually. (Looks quite stunning in a tux)

Little Kain gives me a paper.

Roy MustangID:147852369

Flame Alchemist Code: toe brain salmon one red

Assignments:

Gather information from Mary Harris on Gary Ander-

son and drug trafficking and human trafficking.

Priority: HIGHComplete by: 12.11.15

I know..I'm bad but I couldn't resist! So he's using Mary, huh? HAH! It's not like that size 2 supermodel has actual feelings anyway.

Yours,

Riza

P.S. Kain's so checking me out. TOO cute.


	2. Lunch with a Mini Man

12/12/15

9:30 A.M.

Dear Diary/Journal,

Today's been a great day! I didn't have to beat Hayate for chewing on the couch and my upstairs neighbors weren't..busy last night so I got a good nights sleep. Which I usually DON'T because of very strange noises erupting in the middle of the night..very odd indeed. Anyway right now I'm at the park next to this old dude talking about the old days. I find it funny..this guy comes everyday and I sit by him every time but I don't know his name..like that matters, huh? He has this huge Great Dane too. His names Soapy. He's all spotty and has blue eyes. Heh my dogs tiny compared to that colossal beast.

Oh...there HE is. UG! And he's still with Mary Harris. Probably spent the night with the little hoe/pimp. They're getting ice cream from a little ice cream stand that some Italian guy runs, his names Paolo, he's so nice. They're holding hands like 'sweethearts'. They are so not going to get anywhere. They'll both end up drifting apart and Roy'll be all like "Mary who?"

I'll give it a week.

-Riza

1:30 P.M.

Alright. I'm at LUNCH. Not like I look forward to it. All I brought were carrots and left over Chinese food that smells a little..well. Off.

I'm one of those losers everyone likes but doesn't talk to and sits all alone at lunch like in High School. I was that way allllll my life. Only had one best friend ever. Her name was Nadine but thus she has moved on from me, her loser friend, and ever since I've been eating alone. BUT. I must remember this is not High School.

Here Kain comes..

KAIN: What're you writing in there?

ME: It's nothing? Just a journal?

KAIN: Why are you writing down our conversation?

ME: For reference.

KAIN (weirded out)

ME (silently wondering if this is why I have no friends)

KAIN (smiling): That's cool?

He is so lying to me..I sense it.

ME: You think so?

KAIN: Yea. That way you can get people later for what they said.

ME(smile): I guess you're right..

KAIN: Will you stop please?

ME: Sure..

Okay so. I'll give you the scoop on our lunch conversation. We talked about our favorite shows and books and natural disasters and such. Then he asked me to the movies and I said yes. It isn't a 'date'. It's not. A friendly outing I suppose. He's picking me up at 7:00 tonight and I just so happen to be free...surprise surprise.

I'm looking forward to it but he's not boyfriend material..darn. He's sweet and nice but not like MANLY. I'm bigger than him saddly... :'(

My last boyfriend, Tim, turned gay after a few dates with me. I think I may have converted him to gay some how. Oh my gosh, what if I DID! Am I hideous?? Am I gross?? Oh my..

- Riza

P.S. I'm hungry again..


	3. Independent Woman

12/12/15

9:00 P.M.

Dear Diary/Journal,

Who knew Kain was so cool! Well to my standards of cool. He was all gentlemen like and sweet? And let me pick the movie, which, by the way, was great. He even bought me the popcorn even if I insisted I buy it because..you know it's not a date. It's a friendly outing. I learned that Kain has 3 brothers and 5 sisters and that he has a thing for natural disasters like me! He thinks they're cool! Isn't that great?!?! He's a great dude, dude..

I'll try not to like him too much. Strictly friends. I make this promise to you, Diary/Journal. I do not need a man. I'M AM INDEPENDENT WOMAN! Of course unless I want kids, which I don't.

I'm ordering in tonight since popcorn isn't FOOD, it doesn't have substance and I turned him down for dinner because it was only a friendly outing and not a date. The only flaw with him is that he's one of Roy's friends. How COULD he! They're, like, totally opposite from each other.

Like rock 'n roll and classical..they don't mix..Roy so being rock 'n roll.

But he's also Jean's friend so that good..Jean's so funny. I never understood his whole girlfriend dilemma he's a genuinely nice guy, which is hard to get these days...why isn't he my boyfriend? Oh well. I don't have the means for a boyfriend, which Kain is not. Not not not not. Not at all.

Chinese is here..

I got General Tso chicken and dirty rice. Yuuum.

Chinese food is, like, all I get. My fridge is filled with left overs and Diet Cokes that sit there for months until I get rid of them. Alright. I'm gonna eat now...

* * *

10:00 P.M.

I'm all showered and sparkly for tomorrow! Not that it matters at all..no one will notice that I trimmed my ends or anything like that..whatever..I'm pretty tired. I'm wearing my pink pokey dot pjs my mom got me and I'm all smuggled up in bed with Hayate and Teddy... oh gosh..goodnight, Diary/Journal..

Love,

Riza


	4. Rainy Day Hero

12/13/15

12:30

Dear Diary/Journal,

I was right. No one noticed I trimmed my hair! That's just like them. Ignore little Riza. Puh..who needs them.

Roy was nice to me though? His exact words were, "That's an interesting blouse." That is an interesting blouse, huh..What's that meean. Well I guess it is an interesting shirt of choice seeing how it's orange like the sun and the neck is well..a little low I should say. I'm sorta stuck on Halloween, the transfer is hard for me. I buy all these Halloween clothes but don't wear them until AFTER the actual holiday. Then, you know, they might not fit next year so what am I supposed to do? Waste clothes?

He's got me doing paperwork for him. For some reason he trusts me. I have found that he has, like, a lot of debts to individuals in the higher ups only I haven't figured out for what. I think maybe he just doesn't pay people back. I mean he's loaded with cash. His house is like a mansion. He's even got a maid. A MAID. And I'm living in a dinky little half apartment where there's no bedroom. I heard from Maes that he has, like, 4 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. How unfair is that? Seriously, maid service and multiple bathrooms. I don't get it. How do people make money like that? I mean, yea, I respect him because he really did make that for himself but HOW?

Anyway. I organized my desk just so (almost exactly like it was) and I managed to finish with the work Roy gave me (rudely by the way). I'm heading toward the park..walking of course since driving and writing would be deadly.

Forecast:

80 degrees; partly cloudy; chance of rain

Wind currently going east at 3 mph

Humidity is 80

I'm heading to my favorite café that Maes introduced me to. Well it was sorta forced on me since he kidnapped me, but that's beside the point. The café is called 'Cafe'. Anyway. It's good..

I ordered a cheesecake and a latte. Very yummy. Write to you later, Diary/Journal.

Love,

Riza

* * *

11:00 P.M.

Dear Diary/Journal,

Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry for not paying attention to you! Anyway, my day. When I got back from the café I sat at my desk and ever so quietly did my work until about 3:00. No one spoke a word to me until then. It was raining outside but I went outside anyway. So I walked and walked up until I was up the hill toward my house which was still like 9 blocks away and I was thinking "Holy crap I'm going to be soaked." Then a car drove up and the back window went down and it was, guess who..Roy. Then like he's some story book hero he offered me a ride home. I, of course, said yes. You know? What's 10 minutes with him gonna do. Well it can do a lot. It was a completely awkward experience. Neither one of us said so much as a single word until I arrived home. Then he said, "See you at work, Riza.". Then drive off into the foggy raining night, like he saved the freakin' day. He didn't even give me the chance to respond. So, anyway, I went inside. I fed Hayate and got in the shower.

It was the WORST. The hot water wasn't working and I was so cold. I changed into my blue night gown and put fuzzy pink socks on and curled up in bed. Then the phone rang and it was my buddy Kain. He asked if I was busy, I said no, he asked if I wanted to do anything, I said yes, he asked if I'd like to go to eat at a new restaurant on 135th, I said yes and then he said he'd pick me up at 6:00 and hung up.

The food was awesome by the way. I had a steak and baked potato and corn and a side of onion rings and a bottle of beer. I guess I can really put it away, huh. Also, it was a friendly outing and not a date and it was funner than my last friendly outing with him. Who new he was so cool.

It was so weird because he kept calling the waitress by er name on her little name tag saying, "Rhonda this" and "Rhonda that". It was just so hilarious for no reason. We were telling stories to each other and making jokes. It was really just a good time. I think I actually have a friend now..I haven't had that in a really long time. It feels good.

Later,

Riza

P.S. Roy is so not a freakin' hero


	5. The Adventure Begins

12/14/1915

2:30

Dear Diary/Journal,

Oh God. Guess what I have to do, Diary/Journal. **I** have to go on a trip. Well it's not a BAD trip, it's like a vacation! Here's the story: At around 0800 hours Maes called me. He frantically tried to explain until 0830 hours. He explained that him and Gracia were having their wedding in France and I was invited. Of course with my retarded apartment mailbox thing my mail was prone to getting lost, thus I never got the invitation. About 5 minutes later I agreed to go with them. I did this blindly. You know..free vacation to Paris, do you say no? He was so excited and told me when I was to go to the train station, which was 2:15. I'm sitting here all alone in a train station by Gate 9 to Paris,. France with no sign of Maes or Gracia.

I guess with them they must elope because their parents different religious views. Gracia being Catholic and Maes having Jewish origins, although he DOES give Christmas presents. What kind of parent wouldn't let them get married..they're so perfect together. Oh. Here they come...with Roy.

3:00

Okay, we're on the train. I guess with eloping you need two witnesses unrelated to you or each other. I am SO glad to be unrelated to Roy.

Maes brought along his niece named Varda, she just can't take her eyes off Roy. It's alil annoying but have to ignore it.

HIM: Have you ever been to Paris?

ME: Uh uh..no? (Why did I studder???)

HIM(smirking): Well it's pretty..

ME: Have you been? (Duh he's been retard)

HIM: Yea I went with Vanessa Boling.

VANESSA BOLING!! VANESSA! Vanessa Boling is a swimsuit model, similar to Mary Harris but lacking brain function. I swear to god. I watched the Miss Amestris contest on TV and the guy asked "If you could live forever would you and why?" her response "No, I would not live forever, humans aren't meant to live forever so I wouldn't live forever because we're not meant to live forever." How retarded can you be? I mean seriously..I guess she thought it'd be a good idea to use some of the words from the question.

HIM: What are you writing in there?

ME: Nothing..

HIM: Is that a diary?

ME(defensive): It's none of your business, Roy..(emphasizing R)

HIM(offensive): Well I'm sorry for asking a question, Riza.

He returns to his conversation with Maes.

What is WRONG with me?? I mean I just LASHED out at him! I'm sorry Roy. Too bad I don't feel like saying it to your face..I need to work on my people skills.

I just got finished talking to Varda. She says that she's Maes' brother's daughter. She looks nothing like Maes. She has flowing red hair and big blue eyes and she's even shorter than me. Well because she's 14 but STILL I was taller than her when I was 14. Ew I do not want to remember those years. I've been trying to block it out for years, best not remember it now. Maes is looking particularly handsome today, all clean and sexy. !!!! He's getting married !!!! I can't be thinking about him that way. Or else I'll act on it and all our lives will be ruined and it'd be all my fault.

Things to do while I'm here:

Get along with Roy..it's only a week

Try not to touch Maes

Don't touch anything breakable

Use manners. I'm not at home.

Be nice..for some reason that's hard to remember for me. I'm naturally mean.

Also they say merci here and not gracias.

Amour,

Riza

P.S. I must practice my French..it's alil rusty.


	6. Travel Diary

12.14.1915

2100 hours

Travel Diary,

I didn't thing I'd have any use for this travel diary but I guess I will use it.

Right now everyone is asleep. Miss Hawkeye across from me laying on her bench, using her diary as a pillow. I swear she enjoys teasing me. The way she almost smiles and glances my way every time I say something. She looks at me when I'm not looking and she writes in that diary of her's almost obsessively. I need to get a grip. She obviously hates me to death. Hell. If I were to die now I'd hear her cackle in hell. That's how much she hates me. And I better not ask her anything either. She nearly killed me when I asked if what she was writing in was a diary or not. That woman really needs to take anger management or something.

At the moment we are headed to France to witness Maes and Gracia get married. I personally don't believe in LOVE. Like the life love thing isn't true. I would know. Besides..what're the chances of them staying together? She's Catholic and he's Jewish. One day they'll just pop and there'll be divorce and Maes'll be my roommate again and everything will be how it was.

I'd never tell him that to his face though..I don't want to burst his little bubble he put himself in, he already gets enough from his parents.

Earlier Riza was talking to him and she said she wishes more guys were like him. She said this rather loudly and looked at me pretty hard. I have no idea what she meant but she was talking about me.

He just HAD to bring his niece, Varda. She's cute but too young and a little bit creepy. She just stared the whole time and now she's asleep against me, which I normally wouldn't mind but she's a scary stalker child. She agreed with everything I said and asked questions like "Do you believe in love at first sight." and "Do you date younger girls."

Yes. She asked that and she's been trying to hold my hand. I have a feeling I'm not going to survive. She's GOING to make a freakish shrine and wear my skin as a cloak. I know it.

Mustang

Améliorez les glissades de pied que la langue.


	7. Train 1

12/15/15

5:30 A.M.

Dear Diary/Journal,

God, I hate sleeping on trains. It totally kills me.

Okay right this very instant we are on the country side and it's raining outside so I can't open the window. Roy (who is across from me is staring out the window like a zombie, he obviously thinks trains suck too) has a little stalker girl clinging to his arm, sleeping peacefully in his embrace . . . hmm I want to me held? I, personally, haven't been held in at LEAST 4 years. Yes I'm lonely, shut up. Maes and Gracia are behind me and they're sleeping peacefully. I can tell because Maes is snoring. Yes, snoring in front of other humans. People we do not know, who in the world does that? Anyway, me es bored out me mind. Let see what Roy has to say.

ME: Roy? Are you awake?

Roy looks at me zombie like.

ME: um..

HIM(yawning): What..

ME: I see you have a little stalker on your hands..

Roy looks down at her zombie like

HIM: Looks like it...

ME: Why don't you come over here to sleep..there's room? (Whhy did I say that)

HIM: I'll be okay...

ME: But we have a long day ahead of us?

HIM: Of what..sitting on a train?

ME(nodding): but you have to get SOME rest right?

He rub his eyes and gets up (Varda falls on her face by the way)

Roy is sitting by me now. Darn my niceness. OooooOOOOoooo He was sitting on a Travel Diary. I wonder what it says.

Okay my plan was foiled. He saw me go for it and shot up and snatched it. That makes me even more curios. Does it say anything about me? Does he think I'm just drop dead gorgeous or am I a mutant troll..

Adieu,

Riza

P.S. I must get that Travel Diary!


	8. 10 Reasons

12.15.1915

0900

Journal.

I have recently discovered that Edward and Alphonse will be joining our journey to France. Lucky, lucky me, huh. It's not Alphonse that bothers me, no. It's Edward. He's just so enraging. Immaturity is something I can not stand at all and he can be 150 of it. I'm serious. He can SERIOUSLY act like a child. I feel bad for Al..really, really bad.

10 things I hate about Edward Elric:

1. He's immature

2. He talks back.

3. He can be annoyingly spontaneous.

4. I have to look directly down to speak to him.

5. He gets lost easily.

6. He's short-tempered

7. He doesn't know how to shut up.

8. He's better at transmutation than I.

9. He's immature.

10. I just don't like him.

Maes always says 'Oh Roy he's just a kid' but he's not and that's the problem. He is but isn't but is...I don't know. But there is good news. My stalker might scare him off so that's good. Great actually...oh God we're at the station to pick him up.

Dieu nous aident tous

Mustang.


	9. The Guys

12/15/15

9:30

Dear Diary/Journal,

Yay! The Elric brothers are here! I love those guys, they're so sweet. Poor Alphonse totally scared Varda and she scurried away to her uncle. AND she spilled the juice that I got her ALL over Edward on her way to Maes. So Ed's pissed because he's wearing normal clothes today and Al is just taking it in stride. I wonder what it's like not to feel or smell or anything like that. He must be really brave, I know I wouldn't be able to do it...

Anyway Al decided to sit by me and Ed is by Roy so that's a nightmare..I guess his plan for Stalker Child to scare him away didn't work because I really don't think Ed would be scared by that, I think Ed would be the one doing the scaring since he now has a big pink stain on his nice white shirt.

AL: What are you writing in Miss Hawkeye?

ME: A diary? Wanna read it?

AL: Oh I don't think I should..

ME: No it's okay, I trust you..

Alphonse will now read you, Diary/Journal.

HAH. Alphonse thought I was funny.

Anywho I am a very unlucky female. Well for one I'm stuck on a train and two I'm almost out of Cheetos. Which are basically my drugs. Well that and Snickers but I have failed to provide myself with some. Poor Riza, huh?

Golly Gosh..I'll write back to you when I get to France.

Amour,

Riza!!

P.S. they sell little French learning books!

See? I can say: Où est la toilette ?

Yay me!


	10. Perfect Mate

Monday, 18th of December

4:30 P.M.

Dear Diary/Journal,

!!! We're HERE !!!

It is totally cool even if we haven't left the train station. I can see the figure of the Eiffel Tower through the haze!

But earlier, when we first got off the train and the train guy kept going "Non, non" and shaking his head in disapproval. Of course Maes and Grace were like what the hell did he say to us? But Roy swooped in at the last minute by saying something in a low vice. I don't know what he said but he growled it and the guy listened. Anyway..I'll give it to him, that was cool. clap I had no idea he spoke French.

Okay. The first thing I want to see is Norte Dame then the Eiffel Tower then the Seine River.

Eeh but we're pretty beat so we're heading to a hotel, the picture on the brochure was so pretty. Anyway we're OFF!

Amour,

Riza

* * *

5:30 P.M.

Haha took an hour to find the freakin' place but we're finally here! It's so beautiful! My room as a big king sized bed with gold sheets and pillows like I'll be up to something..which I doubt. AND there's a pool but I'll go to it later.

I swear..Roy tried to compliment me. He started off talking about how we couldn't find the hotel but ended up talking about me in a stammering studdery language of guy..Gracia says that I'm an intimidating woman. Just because I have HIGH expectations doesn't mean I'm hard to get...all I want is a dependable man that knows how to flatter me. Of course no guy knows how to flatter moi. They get these extravagant things but all I would REALLY like is a flower. Hehe I'm so sweet? So yea..Roy's not for me. Maybe Alphonse but he's way too young teehee I kid.

Here's my list for My Perfect Mate:

Sweet

Reliable

Truthful

Nice smile ;)

Knows what to say

Hell..my Perfect Mate doesn't even have to be handsome. Geez..Maes really WAS the last nice guy on earth..I mean SERIOUSLY he has all those traits and MORE. :( Gracie's lucky. Oh and my Lil Kainy has those traits but we're strictly friends. Ug..Stalker Child wants me..

Effrayé,

Riza


	11. Bang BANG

Sorry it took my so freaking long to update, I was busy and school and homework and all that stuff.

Forgive me?

-Dani

* * *

1800 hours

1915 December 18

Travel Diary,

WE have arrived in Paris and I must say that it's very beautiful. Last time I came to this country was with Evette Williams and I uuh really wasn't really paying attention to what was outside of my bed, if you know what I mean. In any case I plan to enjoy myself if that possible with Varda wondering about. Oh yea I made a fool of myself earlier too. I started off pretty okay but then I got all tongue tied and dumb. Miss Hawkeye had a long laugh about it too. Something about that woman is terrifying yet alluring. So I don't plan on talking to her anytime soon.

Oh and there might be something mentally wrong with the woman too. She's out at the pool...in **_DECEMBER_** and it's not even midday or anything, it's 6. She needs some bolts tightened and I think I'm just the man to do it. Nobody can resist Mustang and when we get back to Central there wont be any awkwardness about what we did in France. Hell, I don't plan on falling in love. Ever. It'll be bang bang and back to normal, I guarantee it.

Mustang.

P.S. Riza asked me the strangest question..what do I want in the perfect mate, so I guess I'll write it down..

1) a woman

2) attractive

3) intelligent

4) fun loving

5) doesn't want in '_change_' me

6) nice

so..yea. My perfect mate? It's not really as simple as that though..I mean..I'm not the life long love type or even the marriage type but I know there's always bad with the good.


	12. I love him and he's mine!

_**Wow..it's been forever. I apologize for my absence! I hope you enjoy my story and review!**_

_**-Dani (author of story XP)**_

Monday, December 18th

6:00 P.M.

Dear Diary/Journal,

I needa make this quick! Varda just joined me in sun basking! And anyway she's gone for now. She said the weirdest thing about Roy. She said that she loves him and she WILL make him hers! Isn't that psycho? I'm starting to wonder if she's an escaped mental patient and needs her drugs. I'm also wondering if I should tell Maes about her freaky behavior. It's not really that freaky..I mean I said I'd make Roy mine the first time I saw him?..until I got to know him then my mind changed. Anyway, I don't wanna ruin Maes' day by telling him his niece is a crazy. Oh god..here comes the man in question.

Roy: What're you doing here...

ME: what's it look like?

Roy: it looks like you're obsessing over that stupid diary of yours..

HOW DARE HE!!!!

Roy: if you wrote that any bigger it might be a world record..

ME: leave me alone..I'm busy sun bathing

Roy:...the suns going down

So?

ME: I don't care..just go away before Varda comes back.

XD that made him leave pretty quick! Aw man...her she comes...

Je t'aime,

Riza


	13. Snail Kisses

1915 December 18

2000 hours

Travel Diary,

We just had dinner and it was fantastic. Riza made this big deal about needing to try escargot, well the restaurant we ate at didn't have any. So..being the gentleman I am, I walked her to this family owned french restaurant that I knew served it and she wouldn't shut up about how nice it was there. I have to admit that restaurant was pretty and..dare I say, romantic. So she got her snails, ate every last one and kissed me! Riza Hawkeye _**KISSED**_ me. On the mouth. With snail breath. It was totally unexpected, you know, I'm eating and talking, then **BAM** kissed with my mouth full!! I don't know if I kissed back or not but wow...was she awesome. There's something about her...

Kissed with my mouth full of invertebrate.

Mustang.

Fact I learned: Snails make Riza...'happy'

Oh..We're both back at the hotel. After she kissed me she ran away...quite literally, back to the hotel.


	14. Dr Al

Monday, December 18

8:30

Dearest Diary/Journal,

I can't believe what I did, Diary/Journal. I _**KISSED**_ Roy! On his lips! While he was EATING! snails!! I can't believe..I'm just gonna kill myself. I told the brothers and they just laughed and laughed and laughed and had a jolly good frikin time. Anyway they gave me advice on how to approach it so I wrote it down.

Al said that maybe I should try to figure out how I TRULY feel about him then convey my feelings in a positive manner. I should take small steps and not LEAP into it. I should ask him how he feels and go from there.

Thanks Dr. Phil..good advice.

Ed said HAHAHAHA I don't freakin believe you attacked him like that!!! HAHAHAHAHA!

...yeea that so helped...

I'm so confused now! I think I LIKE him like him. Cuz everytime I see him I get the jitters and get really..mean. Is that weird to get MEAN? That's such a high school thing..oh my! Maybe that was my problem in high school! I was mean! Oooh gosh.

I am determined to avoid him at all costs. I can't face him after sprinting away like I did. It wasn't even graceful. I wore heels so I hobbling more than running.

Your favorite loser,

Riza

PS. When I kissed him food ran down my chin in an unattractive manner. But then again stuffing snails in your mouth isn't exactly attractive in the first place.


	15. Sexy Things

1915 December 20

1100

Journal,

That woman hasn't held a decent conversation with me since that day she mashed her lips against mine, two days ago. Anyway we're on our way to the Eiffel Tower on a damn trolley. I'm not the one that said 'Hey let's ride a freaking expensive trolley to a giant metal tower!', it was Riza but in different words. So now, I'm forced to ride a vehicle with no cushions next a giant armor boy that wont shut up about how good the food looks. Damn, now I made myself feel bad. The poor boy can't even eat it, I also made the mistake of offering him my donut just then. You should've seen the look El Shrimp gave me, priceless. Kinda like the mopey, angsty puppy dog look. Hmm..looking back at my previous entries I'll write 'Five things about Edward I can tolerate'..because there are only 5...

1. He knows when to be serious

2. His face says more than words (God knows I don't wanna hear him talk)

3. Brotherly love..I never seen such a strong bond.

4. He IS actually smart...

5. He's nice...to people besides me.

And while I'm at listing I'll write 'Ten Things that Make Riza Hawkeye Sexy'

1. Huge melons.

2. Smart...yes, smart is sexy.

3. She's a woman

4. She's not a weak little chick.

5. She's not obese..despite how much food she can stuff down her throat at once.

6. She's actually kind of nice if you're not working with her.

7. She knows how to have fun (surprisingly)

8. She knows how to shut Edward up (thank the gods)

9. Her personality

10. She's not perfect.

I just hope she doesn't read this..

Mustang.


	16. He's Sweet

Wednesday, December 20th

1:00 PM

Dear Diary/Journal,

We're back at the hotel after seeing the Eiffel Tower.

Dare I say it. Roy Mustang is sweet. That's it. He's sweet.

Okay. We were at the top of the tower and I had my souvenir, Claude. We were all at the top like 'yay I'm at the top'...well he was more like 'omg let's go now'..anyway I dropped Claude! Poor teddy fall like 500 feet! Roy went allllll the way down there to get him so no kids gets him. Isn't that awesome? It took awhile for him to get down there too. So, that's why I think Roy Mustang is sweet, but he hasn't surpassed Maes sweetness yet. So once he does that I think...I could say...

_**I LOVE HIM!!**_

GAH! It feels so good to come out and say it!! Once he can prove that he's not a jerkhead then I'll tell..but no sooner, Diary/Journal.

Hehehe I have butterflies now!

I'm kind of happy,

Riza


	17. A Lovely Rude Woman and a Flying Bear

OMG! It's been TOO long since I revisited this story! I apologize and there's no excuse for my neglect! I hope you enjoy this story and come back to read more of it.

-Dani

* * *

1915 December 20 

1300

Journal,

Miss Hawkeye is a rather..odd woman. For one she bought a bear and named it Claude. It wasn't even one of the bears that have little shirts with the french flags on it, it was just plain. Anyway the view from the Eiffel Tower was awesome, it was a wonder that anyone physically built it less than 30 years ago. Of course Riza wasn't site seeing? She was more focused on her dear Claude because she dropped him 312 meters. She was on the verge of tears(I think she's an infant) before I volunteered to get him...it. I should NEVER do that again but when I finally got back up to the top she treated me as if I was her hero. I must admit, despite her constant rudeness toward me she really is a lovely woman...if that makes sense.

I hope I can get closer to her.

Mustang.


	18. Imperfect Love

Gracia laughed to me. "It's the big day! I'm finally getting married to my Maesy poo!"

The excitement of the day had just begun and the sun had just risen. Oh my goodness was I excited for her! Not only was she marrying her dream man but they were going to honey moon in France! They say it's the city of romance and love. Believe it or not I think they're right! My feelings toward Roy are rather..warm. I hope one day I can tell him that I love him. Better yet, he could tell me HE feels that way. Anyway the wedding was going to be small with only me, Roy, the brothers and Varda attending. It should be nice with a small crowd. They're having their ceremony in the Russian Orthodox Cathedral in Nice. We should be heading there as soon as everyone gets ready.

She squeals like a little girl, "Aren't you excited, Riza!?"

I smile and pack up my suitcase, "Yup! I'm so excited for you. I mean, what's the likelihood of meeting the perfect man..he's successful, handsome, charming, funny, nice and funny!"

She laughs "You said funny twice!"

I nod and clasp my luggage closed, "It's only true."

I sat on the bed and slowly slid the charm on my necklace back and forth.

Marriage..the final step for a man and woman to take in their journey of love and commitment. I step I've never gotten to, the step I can only dream of in dark while I'm alone. I hate it, the loneliness of my home and of my heart. I want to share myself with another person..even if it's just a friend. Tears trickle down my cheeks and I ask why..why am I crying! I'm crying! I quickly wipe my eyes and stand up "We should probably go if we want to get to Nice before 3:00." I say and exit the room, to lobby with my suitcase and Claude. Why do I have to be like this! Why am I so cold hearted to other people..never let anybody in. It's my own damn fault I'm so unhappy, it's my own fault I'm so damn lonely. I squeeze Claude in my hand and scowl.

"Riza?"

I jump a little, startled. It's Roy. He seems concerned, "Are you okay?"

I'm dumbfounded "Yes..I'm alright..I'm just ready to leave..that's all."

He smirks "Well? We're all waiting for you?"

I look out the window..they're all in the car. "How long've I been standing here?"

He says "I'd saay..5 minutes maybe." I hit him in the arm and say "You bastard. Why'd you leave me there to laugh!"

He looked confused but I left him there and got in the car.

A few hours passed before we got to Nice, France. The city was perfect and it was midday, the sun high in the sky. We didn't stop to sight see because we have to be at the cathedral at a certain time. So we drive all the way to there and spoke to the priest. The cathedral was absolutely gorgeous inside, and out. But what was prettier was the ceremony, they looked so in love and so happy together. I know they'll be happy til death due them part. Afterwards we went to a bar, which was totally Maes' idea but I didn't object. After awhile Roy stop to say a toast.

"Just to keep busy God spends his time matching brides and grooms, I think this is his best match yet. I hope your guys' love only grows over time and this be the day you love each other the least."

We clicked glasses together "To the Hughes'!" We said and all smiled. To me to Roy's little generic but I dunno..it's probably hard to make up toasts like that. I bet he'd been thinking about it this whole trip with his 'I don't believe in love' self. I mean seriously, we had a whole debate about it last night. He claims that love is only a chemical imbalance in the brain and it goes away after a short time. Whatever. Forget him. If he truly doesn't believe Maes and Gracia really love each other than maybe HE'S the one with the chemical imbalance in his brain of his.

After the festivities the married couple faded away to their room and I went to the beach to stare at the ocean. The water gently lapped up onto the shore in a sort of pattern and the sunset was setting over the horizon. Streaks of color painted the sky pink, orange, and purple and the clouds hazily floated across the sky in small whiffs. The day seemed to drag on forever, never ending in the beautiful country. I sat alone on the beach, quietly, alone. I noticed the air seemed less congested than in Central. It had an open feel about it, I couldn't put my finger on the way it made me feel though. Roy Mustang..maybe I've been wrong about him all this time. Maybe he's not as bad as he seems or as bad as everyone says. I judged him too soon, I think.

He may not be the most perfect man in the world, but...

"What're you doing out here..you just ran off." He smiled down at me before having a seat next to me. "I just wanted to get away.." I said and rested my chin on my knees, in sort of a fetal sitting position. He looked out at the beautiful sunset, "From what, if I may ask.."

"I don't..I don't know..myself I guess.." I said.

He smirked, "That's pretty difficult, don't you think?"

"Yea..." I muttered.

"Riza..there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now.." He trailed off and I looked at him, he continued, "I love you.."

I was stunned and at loss for words..no one's ever told me that!? I guess the shock was apparent because he looked at me and smiled.

...He's perfect for me.

A/N: Yaay it is complete! I hope it was a satisfying ending to this story. I hope to write a part two if enough people want me to! Merci et bonne nuit!


End file.
